bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Best Friends Whenever was announced on February 29, 2016 at Disney Upfront. http://deadline.com/2016/02/bunkd-best-friends-whenever-renewed-season-2-disney-channel-1201711798 Production began on April 11, 2016 https://mobile.twitter.com/simplyfiym/status/719716998796718080 and ended on July 27, 2016. It premiered on July 25, 2016. It officially ended on December 11, 2016. Synopsis Best friends Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus, have the power to leap forward and backward in time whenever they want--and sometimes when they don't. Now as sophomores in high school, the girls are faced with even tougher time travelling challenges, especially when Daisy, a princess from the 16th century, travels through a time rift to present day. With the help of their good friends, aspiring scientist Barry and his lab buddy, Naldo, the girls navigate the twists and turns of friendship, the unpredictable hands of time, and Shelby's mischievous twin brothers, Bret and Chet. With Cyd’s parents still in Peru, the girls are able to continue living their dream as roommates, along with Cyd’s dog Diesel. While Shelby and Cyd are worlds apart in personalities, their differences, quirks and all, ultimately benefit their friendship. Shelby is an enthusiastic dreamer who’s hyper-organized and thrives on making nearly every moment a big, special occasion. Cyd is laidback and carefree and mostly driven by her immediate needs – sleep and food, especially extra guacamole whenever and wherever possible. Shelby’s pesky younger twin brothers, Bret and Chet, still have a variety of hobbies that usually leave the brothers at odds with each other and near-miss disasters in their wake. Cyd and Shelby spend their off-school hours with their good friends, the socially awkward Barry and his fun-loving buddy Naldo, in Barry’s new state-of-the-art science lab. Barry and Naldo are still the only people who know Cyd and Shelby can time travel. As Shelby and Cyd travel back and forth in time, each experience – past, present or future – leads the girls to new adventures. Through it all, they know they can count on each other, and they discover how friendship can make every moment in life special. Episodes 'Confirmed dates' Main Article: List of Best Friends Whenever episodes These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates: #07/25/16 - Princess Problems (201) #07/26/16 - Worst Night Whenever (202) #07/27/16 - Epic Girl's Day (204) #07/28/16 - Girl Code (203) #07/29/16 - Derby Little Secret (205) #10/02/16 - Night of the Were-Diesel (211) #10/03/16 - The Friendship Code (208) #10/04/16 - The Lying Game (206) #10/05/16 - Working Nine to Fudge (210) #10/06/16 - It's Not Ye, It's Me (207) #12/04/16 - The Christmas Curse (209) #12/11/16 - Revenge of the Past (212-213) Cast Main Cast *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus Recurring Cast *Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus *Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus *Bryana Salaz as Daisy Guest Cast *Jason Earles as Dax Fraggins *Stephen Ellis as Jordan *Nika Williams as Zoe *Barrett Carnahan as Sebastian *Joe Ochman as Ulrich *Briella Barbusca as Krissi *Rosalind Ayres as Lucinda *Larry Joe Campbell as Mr. Doyle *Will Babbitt as Neil *Madison Horcher as Bianca *Leah Lewis as Alex *Niles Fitch as Elliot *Eric Osovsky as Reboot Trivia *This is the second season of Best Friends Whenever. *The season premiere aired on July 25, 2016 and the season and series finale aired on December 11, 2016. *Best Friends Whenever had a week of new episodes from July 25 - July 29, 2016. **It had a second week of new episodes from October 2 - October 6, 2016. *Production on this season ended on July 27, 2016. *In this season, Cyd and Shelby will encounter the princess' dungeon cell. In Season 1, they encountered the Future Lab. *Barry gets a new lab after he destroys the RV in the first episode of Season 2. *Unlike season one, the episode titles don't start with "A Time To..." *This season ended also with a one-hour episode as Season 1 also did. *This is the first series since Hannah Montana Forever to receive and air 13 episodes. *On February 26, 2017, Disney Channel had officially cancelled Best Friends Whenever after a 2-month hiatus. *The cancellation of Best Friends Whenever makes Best Friends Whenever the 16th Disney Channel Original Series to end after 2 seasons, preceded after Going Wild with Jeff Corwin, Lizzie McGuire, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Phil of the Future, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Emperor's New School, Shorty McShorts' Shorts, The Replacements, Cory in the House, Sonny with a Chance, Jonas, Wander Over Yonder, Gravity Falls, and I Didn't Do It. Videos References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2